


Yours

by PhoenixxFyre



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixxFyre/pseuds/PhoenixxFyre
Summary: Gajeel reflects on his relationship with Levy on the day of their anniversary. Gajevy drabble/fluff.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Boyfriend (happy anniversary!)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Boyfriend+%28happy+anniversary%21%29).



Gajeel sat on the Fairy Tail guild's rooftop, letting the warm summer breeze filter through his long black hair. His eyes were closed, lost in thought. Today was his and Levy's anniversary. It was hard to believe they've been together for three years now, even harder to believe she loved him enough to even want to be with him.

Not that he was complaining, it's just...after all he did to her, she still cared, didn't shy away from him. She didn't look at him like he was a monster or demon. Everyone else did for the longest time. But not her. She must have been an angel, because no one else could have handled him the way she did.

He was nothing before she came around. No, that's not quite right. He was a monster: ruthless, arrogant, cruel, and sadistic. And he had crucified her to a damn tree without a second thought. Maybe he didn't deserve her. Maybe he deserved to burn in hell for what he did to her.

And yet...he wanted to make things right. He may have hurt her, but she had unknowingly saved him. With everything she was, she had helped pull him out of his darkness. She had resurrected him, made him anew. She made him whole again; something he hadn't felt since he was adopted by Metalicana. She was special to him like no one ever was before, not even his damn draconic father. He...well, it went beyond something as simple as devotion. He couldn't find a word to explain his feelings for her. She would surely know. She was his smart little bookworm, after all. He loved that about her. He loved so many things about her, down to her very essence.

It was, at times, hard to believe they were actually a couple. Every so often he thought she deserved better. She deserved someone who was cheerful and open with his feelings. Not him; an iron-hearted bastard. Why she chose him was a mystery itself, but he was eternally grateful. She showed him just how much she loved him, every single day without fail. Some days, it upset him because he had difficulty reciprocating. So he made up for what he lacked in words with his actions. The hand squeezes a promise to stay by her side, tight hugs a sign that he belonged to her, and the passionate kisses a message that spelled out the depth of his love. He wasn't sure whether she had figured out the meaning behind his actions or not, but if her responding touches meant anything, then he had a feeling she did.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object. The iron ring glinted in the fading light. Two dragons entwined with each other, forming a heart with their bodies. In their center lay an opal, its colors shifting with the light. He chose the particular stone because it reminded him of her eyes, glistening with every color of the rainbow, her emotions dancing and mingling within the small orbs, on display for the world to see. He had crafted the ring himself from his own iron. It took two painstaking months to perfect it, because she deserved nothing less than perfection. Being with Levy-as a partner, friend, and now lover-has been the best time of his life. Nothing could compare to the time he had spent with her.

But through all these years, he had only one regret: the night they met. He could never truly get past that night, when he had hurt her.

He had gotten better over the years, but every so often he had vivid nightmares of that very night and would wake up in a cold sweat, or he and Levy would be strolling through the park, and he'd see the same tree he had pinned her to that fateful night. He knew Levy had forgiven him long ago. To her, it was nothing more than ancient history. But to him...it was a fading nightmare, one that lingered in the back of his mind and resurfaced when he was alone, like now. Could he ever forgive himself and let go of that toxic past? A soft creak snapped him out of his thoughts and he shoved the ring back in his pocket.

"Gajeel?" Levy said quietly, gliding over to him and resting a tiny hand on his broad shoulder. He placed his hand over hers and rubbed it with his calloused thumb.

"Levy," he said, smiling softly at his angelic lover. She tucked a lock of messy blue hair behind her ear and returned his smile with one of her own. Even now, the sight was enough to make his heart stutter.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked him, her hazel eyes twinkling in the setting sun.

"Yeah," he responded, clutching her hand in his and leading her off the rooftop and out of the guild. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back, the ring in his pocket growing heavy. He couldn't wait to ask her tonight. He especially couldn't wait to hear her answer. The thought of it was already making him anxious.

Could he ever forgive himself and let go of that toxic past? He knew the answer when she stared at him lovingly, her eyes a euphoric sunset and her hair fierce ocean waves crashing against the shore of her gentle face. He knew the answer before he got down on one knee in front of her. Yes.


End file.
